


Into the Light

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: AU set in Lucis where younger!Gladio meets his heroes: the the King of Light and his two retainers.





	Into the Light

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what got me to start an AU, as I'm biting more than I can chew.
> 
> I make no promise on whether or not I can continue this, though I hope I can.

"His Majesty, Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV."

_The King of Light_, Gladiolus Amicitia could feel the excitement of meeting the saviour of Eos in person creeping up. Reminding himself that it was no time to dawdle, Gladio took a deep breath before entering the chamber.

A dark-haired man in black was sitting on the throne, with two men in Kingsglaive garb standing nearby. _Holy shit, his retainers are here, too._ Of course, a king would not be a king without someone working for him, but Gladio knew these two were no ordinary public servants.

They were the king's best friends and the heroes who had helped the King of Kings bring light back to Eos. Gladio wasn't sure how **not** to look like a squealing fanboy in the presence of the very people he respected most in the world, so he chose to keep his mouth shut.

"The new Crownsguard, Your Majesty," a grey-haired man announced.

_Finally made it._ While the Amicitia family had birthed numerous warriors, including some who served the Crown, Gladio himself had never had the chance to do so, since he was barely old enough to enter a pre-school when Niflheim attacked Insomnia. Having lost his family during the raid, the boy had no choice but to be strong -- enough to say alive and enough to make the empire pay for what they had done.

He grew strong enough to live through the ten years of darkness, but not fast enough to lay his own hand on Niflheim. By the time he was able to wield a broadsword as if it were an extension of his limbs, King Noctis returned from the Crystal and marched into Insomnia to reclaim his throne. The king and his retainers wasted no time wiping out the disease from the world.

Despite the daylight keeping Eos safer now, there still were daemons roaming around as people headed back to their hometowns to start their lives anew. It means that Lucis needed Crownsguard once again, and Gladio was more than happy to enlist. The legendary Cor the Immortal showed no mercy while getting the young trainee ready for the duties. Gladio realised his efforts paid off when he put on the Crownsguard black for the first time.

"Your Majesty," Gladio acknowledged, kneeling down. "Gladiolus Amicitia, at your service."

The king beamed when he heard the name. "Amicitia? As in my dad's Shield?"

"Yes, sir," Gladio nodded. "He was my great-uncle."

"Ah. It's good to have an Amicitia in the Citadel once again."

Gladio bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

One of the two men standing by the throne -- the one wearing shades -- addressed him. "Welcome to the Crownsguard, Gladiolus."

The other man -- the blonde -- grinned and waved at Gladio. "Welcome aboard!"

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
